Easter Egg Hunt
by claura
Summary: Easter fun with our favourite ER gang, with a hint of eggs and murder (and carby, woo hoo!).Someone got the holiday fic fever, coz it aint even easter! *
1. Chen in trauma room 1 with a scalpel

Authors note: This is a fic co-written by carrie (better known to some people as carby101) and laura. Together we make claura the unquestionably good writing team. In this fic, Carter doesn't work at county he is a detective. It is set around Easter and is a fun lil thing we made up together, so no flames please. And remember, save a life, review.  
  
(Carter enters, he is wearing a detective coat and looks very mysterious and may I add, sexy. He looks around and walks up to the first pretty nurse he sees, Abby.)  
  
Carter: I am here to investigate the death of Dr Deb..... i mean, Dr Jing Deb. No, Dr Jing Mei Chen. I'm sorry I just read the name off the front the case file, but what's important is that she's dead.  
  
Abby: I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but Dr Chen is alive, very alive.  
  
(We hear a scream coming from trauma room 1. It is jing-mei, or whatever people call her nowadays.)  
  
Carter: Evidently not anymore.  
  
(Carter and Abby rush to trauma room 1 and find Chen lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. By her side there is a note. Carter picks up the note and reads it out loud.)  
  
Carter: Chen in trauma room 1 with a scalpel.  
  
(everyone's gaze drifts to a scalpel lying beside Chen's body. It is covered in blood. Chen's mouth is open as if she is screaming, there is an object inside her mouth. Carter bends down to see what it is *when he is doing that Abby checks out his oh so fine ass* He pulls the object out of her mouth. It is an Easter Egg.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Credits Roll*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Later on, Abby is standing there looking horrified at what has happened while Carter looks carefully at the easter egg.)  
  
Abby: Who would do such a thing?  
  
Carter: This is an easter egg.  
  
Abby: It's all so horrible.  
  
Carter: A very aesthetically pleasing easter egg.  
  
Abby: And, she's dead!  
  
Carter: A very aesthetically pleasing easter egg that just happens to be our main piece of evidence.  
  
Abby: Who will discharge her patients?  
  
Carter: A very aesthetically pleasing easter egg that just happens to be our main piece of evidence apart from the incriminating note and the scalpel .  
  
Abby: And, who will tell her parents?  
  
(Romano walks up to Carter.)  
  
Romano: Ah, John Carter I presume. I hope you found out who did these murders, maybe then they could pay for the floor of trauma room 1 to be cleaned.  
  
Carter: This egg is a very big piece of evidence and so I must hide it.  
  
Romano: That's a big loss of money, those lil shmucks who come in with big bleeds and bleed all over our floors. Do they have any idea how hard blood stains are to get out of lino?  
  
Carter: My baby egg. Nothing will harm you.  
  
Romano: And gloves. Whenever a doctor loses a patient they throw their gloves on the floor. Total waste of gloves, these doctors presume that they can throw gloves on the floor every time and it gets so annoying. I'm depressed. Must....have....chocolate! (Romano grabs the easter egg out of Carter's arms and eats it.)  
  
Carter: You ate my baby!  
  
Abby: Ew, that was in Chen's mouth!  
  
Romano: Abby dear, when a man has a craving, he has a craving now if you don't mind, I have work to do and so do you Mr Carter.  
  
Carter: Right, yes work. Abby is it?  
  
Abby: Yes, I don't think I know your name.  
  
Carter: It's Carter, John Carter.  
  
Abby: Okay (they stare at each other and suddenly jerk back to consciousness at the same time)  
  
Carter: Right.. So, who was in the building today?  
  
Abby: Well, all the patients, but there weren't many doctors in the building today, Corday was giving a lecture on emergeny medicine. Really boring, thank god I was on shift. There's a list on the computer of everyone on shift. But I don't see why that would help, it could easily be a patient who did it, or some random madman.  
  
Carter: No, believe me a doctor did it.  
  
Abby: How do you know?  
  
Carter: The autopsy showed that the scalpel had been used as if by a surgeon, or at least a doctor who knew how to cut people properly.  
  
Abby: A doctor here did it? That's almost too horrible to think about!  
  
Carter: So can you get me a list of everyone working?  
  
Abby: There should be one over here (she looks towards the table where sure enough there is a listt of all the people who aren't working)  
  
Carter: Hmm, now at the top of the list is a Mr .... Pratt? Please tell me that thats not his real name.  
  
Abby: It's his real name  
  
Carter: wow! He must have got teased at school. I'd better go, see him.  
  
Abby: Yeah, you need to go, see him. (she looks at carter and their gazes lock.)  
  
Carter: Right, I'm gonna go see him now.  
  
Abby: Yes, you go see him. (they stand looking at each other for a minute longer) I thought you were gonna go see him.  
  
Carter: I was... I mean I am. Here I am, going to see him. (he walks out of the room to go and find Pratt. He is blushing. He goes into curtain area 2, and there he finds Pratt hanging from the ceiling. He has been hung and is very, very dead. In his mouth is an easter egg. The camera angle shifts to the floor where there is a note. The note reads: Pratt in curtain area 2, with a rope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter and Advertisement break. 


	2. Pratt in curtain area 2 with a rope okay...

Abby: This is getting stranger by minute.  
  
Carter: Another egg   
(He does the "Egg finding dance")  
  
Abby: What the hell was that?   
  
Carter: Never mind who's next on the list  
  
Abby: What list  
  
Carter: The listy list you know it looks like a list  
  
Abby : The list????  
  
Carter: Look it's in your hand  
  
Abby: You meant this list, well why didn't you just say so.  
  
Abby: OK, next up is Dr Romano  
  
Carter: Not him, I hate him, he ate my egg!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CreditsRoll*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Abby: Well if your being a proper detective you must interview everybody, anyway I find detectives quite se....  
  
(Luka shouts for Abby from Trauma 2 as Trauma 1 is a crime scene)  
  
Luka: Abby can you help me.  
  
Abby: Um sure.  
(Staring into Carter's eyes she turns to go)  
  
Luka: Now would be nice  
  
Abby: Okay okay, I'm coming all you Croatian's are the same rush, rush, rush all day long even rush relationships.  
  
Carter: I'll go interview Romano  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Comercial Break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Roman: No I didn't know Chen that well but I did happen to see this newspaper article this morning about her and Lizzie  
(Hands Carter the newspaper)  
  
Carter: Thank you very much egg eater I'll go read up about Chen.  
  
Susan: You must be Carter, Abby told me you were here. I have a very important note Pratt gave me.  
  
Carter: I will see you when it's your turn for the interview I must go read about Deb I mean Jing Deb I mean why did she have to   
change her name.  
(Carter storms off to the lounge)  
  
( When there Carter looks down at newspaper)  
  
Newspaper: Dr Jing Mei Chen has been named the number one Dr at County General Hospital, Dr Elizabeth Corday Greene has   
been named one cold hearted bitch of a doctor. This is most likely due to the death of her husband Dr Mark Greene who also   
worked at County General. He ....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Credits Roll~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Susan in the lounge with an Easter Egg?

AN: Soz it has taken so long to update we had a case of writers block. Hope you like the chap.  
  
Carter: Abby  
  
Abby: Yes  
  
Carter:Who's next on the list after Romano  
  
Abby: What list  
  
Carter: You know the listy list. Oh for God's sake i am not going through this again. Give it here.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Credits Roll*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*snatches list from Abby's pocket*  
  
Carter: Next up is Abby  
  
Abby:Me. Yay. I mean lets go.   
  
Carter: Where shall we do it. I mean the interview.  
  
Abby: How about the lounge  
  
Carter: Ok  
  
Abby:*shouts to Luka* Luka the dectective needs to interview me I'll be in the lounge if you need me.  
  
Carter: *holds open lounge door and they both walk in and sit on the sofa* So where were you when Dr Chen was murdered  
  
Abby: Talking to you   
  
Carter: Ok. Where were you when Dr Pratt was murdered  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*Comercial Break*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Abby: Talking to you  
  
Carter: Okay. That's about it.*Carter and Abby both stand up*  
  
Abby: Are you sure, like don't you want to know if I'm single  
  
Carter: *leans closer * Yeah I would like to know that  
  
Abby: *pulls his tie and brings him closer to her as she is about to kiss him the door bursts open*  
  
Susan: There is an Easter Bunny trying to kill me with a Giant Easter Egg.  
  
Abby: Uhhemm  
  
Susan: Sorry, am i interupting something, its just as i thought it was quite important the fact someone is trying to kill me with an   
EASTER EGG.  
  
*Suddenly the Easter Bunny Comes in*  
  
Bunny: I've got you now and cackels  
  
Carter: No you don't *Carter jumps on the Easter Bunny's back and wrestles her to the floor*  
  
Carter: It all makes sense I know who the murderer is  
  
*the whole of the Er staff who have come to see the murdering bunny gasp*  
  
Abby: Who  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~Credits Roll*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
